


Cow Chop Chatroom

by NinaKuni



Category: Cow Chop, Cow Chop (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Theyre all in highschool but that only matters bc this seemed weird to write with adults, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: Chatfic with the Cow Chop gang! It's mainly non-sequitur garbage James is yelling at everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is in high school, though this fic isn't really plot-driven. I just aged everyone down so this made more sense as I wrote it.
> 
> Brett - freshman in college  
> James - senior  
> Aleks, Joe - juniors  
> Aron - sophomore  
> trevor - freshman

**[James Wilson** started “( ≖ิൠ≖ิ )¤=[]::::: >” **]**  
**[James Wilson** added **Aleks Marchant** , **Aron Stalete** , **Trevor** , **Joe!!!** , **Brett Lloyd Hundley]**

 **[James Wilson** changed name to **James]**

 **James:** Hey guys started this chat so we can all text in class

 **Aleks Marchant:** im looking at memes go away

 **James:** I guess you can post memes in here you fucking loser

 **Aleks Marchant:** ooh shit sign me up boys

 **[Aleks Marchant** changed name to **Aleks]**

 **Joe!!!:** Hey everyone!!

 **Trevor:** you're gonna get me in trouble get to class

 **James:** Class hasn't started yet idiot

 **Aron Stalete:** Ooh he got you

 **Trevor:** I don't need to take this abuse come man it's early

 **James:** So?

 **Trevor:** And a Monday

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** Better lay off him guys it's a *~Monday~*

 **[James** liked **Brett Lloyd Hundley** ‘s message **]**  
**[Aron Stalete** liked **Brett Lloyd Hundley** ‘s message **]**

 **Aleks:** arent you supposed to be in college or some shit?

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** That's no way to talk to your elders :(

 **Aleks:** whatever im going to class

 **Joe!!!:** Aleks tell me how the math test goes!!

 **Aleks:** the what

 **James:** YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!

 **Aleks:** youre not even in our grade get tf out of here

 **Joe!!!:** Ha good luck buddy

 **Aleks:** someone fucking stab me

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** Ooh me first!


	2. Chapter 2

**James:** You guys know you can change ur names right?

 **[Brett Lloyd Hundley** changed name to **Cuckslayer 2000 AD]**

 **Cuckslayer 2000 AD:** You bet ur ass

 **Trevor:** Wtf

 **Joe!!!:** Do I have to change my name?

 **Aleks:** yes youre too cheery

 **Joe!!!:** But I like the exclamation points! :)

 **Cuckslayer 2000 AD:** This chat is gonna get destroyed and your name won’t fit at all

 **Aleks:** memes or bust

 **Aleks:** (or your name)

 **Joe!!!:** Fiiiine :(

 **[Joe!!!** changed name to **Joe]**

 **Joe:** :( I’m boring now

 **Cuckslayer 2000 AD:** You’ll thank me later.

 **James:** Hey **@Aron Stalete** change ur name you fucking casual

 **Aron Stalete:** You can do that?

 **Trevor:** Do u even read this chat?

 **Aleks:** got em

 **[Aron Stalete** changed name to **Aron]**

 **Aron:** I hope you’re happy

 **James:** There will be order in this chat thank you for abiding by the rules.

 **Aleks:** rules? is this a subreddit now?

 **James:** I can kick you, you know

* * *

**Aleks:** also i let it go before but why is the chat title such shit??

 **James:** I tried to do the cow and knife emojis but they wouldn't work.

 **Joe:** :(

 **Cuckslayer 200 AD:** Yeah **@James** get this weeb shit outta here

 **James** : Look I tried.

 **James:** I've done more here than any of you!!

 **[Aleks** changed group name to "EXTREME BOYS" **]**

 **Aleks:** in honor of Trevor's tragic accident in the Burger King parking lot last week

 **Aron:** Rip

 **Cuckslayer 2000 AD:** WAIT I wasn't there what happened?

 **Joe:** James found his old bike stuff in his garage so we went to the Burger King on the corner to mess around

 **Joe:** And Trevor and Aleks were taking turns sitting on a skateboard and holding on to the back of James' car as we drove them around

 **Joe:** And then Trevor fell off lol

 **Joe:** We weren't even going that fast tho!!!! He's alive!!

 **Brett:** Lmao rip Trev

 **Trevor:** IM "FINE"??????? I ALMOST DIED

 **James:** You didn't AMOSLT die you baby

 **Trevor:** IM ON CRUTCHES!

 **Trevor:** I HAVE TO USE THE ELEVATOR AT SCHOOL NOW!

 **Aleks:** wait shit you have an elevator code??

 **Aleks:** trevor hmu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i dont wanna walk up three flights of steps to get to chemistry

 **Trevor:** Remind me why I'm friends with you guys again??

 **Aron:** Awww come on you love us!!

 **[Joe** liked **Aron** 's message **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't figure out how to get my first chapter notes out of this box so ignore this lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Aleks' newest stream highlights video "LITERALLY CUCKED"

**Aron:** Hey **@Cuckslayer 2000 AD** can you change your name back to Brett? My crazy Asian mom gave me the weirdest look when she saw your name on my lockscreen

 **[Cuckslayer 2000 AD** liked **Aron** 's message **]**

**Cuckslayer 2000 AD:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Cuckslayer 2000 AD:** Okay I got u buddy

 **[Cuckslayer 2000 AD** changed name to **Brett]**

 **Aron:** Thanks

 **Aleks:** VIN JUST SAID MY FACE LOOKS LIKE AN AK47 SPRAY PATTERN WTF

 **[James** liked **Aleks** ‘s message **]**  
**[Aron** liked **Aleks** ‘s message **]**  
**[Brett** liked **Aleks** ‘s message **]**

 **James:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **Aron:** Thats fucked up man

 **Aleks:** TELL ME ABOUT IT

 **Brett:** I love your gf lmao

 **Aleks:** SHE JUST SAID IT LOOKS LIKE MINESWEEPER ON HARD MODE IM FUCKING DONE

 **Brett** : I LOVE VIN SO MUCH

 **Aleks:** i do all this shit for her and this is how she repays me

 **Trevor:** Lmao just got here 10/10

 **[Trevor** liked **Aleks** ‘s message **]**

 **Aleks:** im breaking up with her tonight

 **Joe:** Aww don’t be like that!!

 **James:** Look out ladies a shooting victim is single and REEEEADY TO MINGLE

 **Aron:** Okay now THAT one was fucked up

 **Brett: @Aleks** Is Vin still by you?

 **Aleks:** yeah she’s laughing at me 

**Joe:** Lol

 **Brett:** Tell her I say hello and also that I’m proud of her.

 **Aleks:** you fucker are you on her side now???????? 

**[James** added **Vin!** To “EXTREME BOYS" **]**

 **Aleks:** NO

 **Brett:** VIN I MISS AND LOVE YOU

 **Vin!:** BRETT YOU TOO!

 **Brett:** Fuckin sick burn by the way

 **[Vin!** liked **Brett** ‘s message **]**

 **Vin!:** Thank you  <3

 **Aleks:** vin im sorry we have to break up

 **Vin!:** Wow can’t take take what you dish out? Wimp

 **Aleks:** stop texting when youre right next to me

 **Vin!:** Hey **@Aleks** who’s ur favorite pornstar??? ;)

 **Aleks:** james remove her from this chat i swear to god

 **Aleks:** this is called extreme boys for a reason

 **James:** No I’m into this 

**James:** This is much better than any show on rn and I’m procrastinating

 **Vin!:** Answer me **@Aleks** !!!!

 **[Aleks** has left “EXTREME BOYS” **]**

 **Brett:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Vin!:** OMG HE LEFT THE ROOM TOO

 **James:** AAAAAAAAAAA

 **Trevor:** Holy shit is he okay ????

 **Joe** : What did you dooooo **@Vin!**

 **Vin!:** IDK YOU WERE ALL HERE!!!!!!!!

 **Aron:** Where did he go?

 **Vin!:** I think I can hear him yelling about how cold my room is brb

 **[Vin!** has gone idle **]**  


**Brett:** Guys I can’t believe we all killed Aleks tonight

 **[James** liked **Brett** ‘s message **]**  
**[Trevor** liked **Brett** ‘s message **]**  
**[Joe** liked **Brett** ‘s message **]**  
**[Aron** liked **Brett** ‘s message **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't figure out how to get rid of my first chapter notes in this box so ignore this thanks lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know people read this lol. Sorry it took a while for the next chapter!! I have a few saved up but formatting on here is awful and there's no plot in this but there's still continuity I need to make sure all works out right.

**Brett:** Okay gotta go boys got a seminar this morning

 **Aron:** Ew who's even up this early?? It's not even eight

 **Brett:** First off 

**Brett:** Tell me about it I wish the sweet embrace of the void will swallow me whole

 **Brett:** Second off

 **Brett:** You're awake too you fucking hypocrite

 **Trevor:** He has a point

 **Brett:** Wait it's a Wednesday wtf you all have school too

 **Brett:** Don't play games with me

 **Trevor:** Lol

 **[Brett** has left "EXTREME BOYS" **]**

 **Aleks:** is he gone?

 **Aron:** ...yeah why

 **Aleks:** http://youtu.be/Byp_asbRaTo

 **James:** NOOOOOOO WHY

 **Trevor:** .......what?

 **Aleks:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **James:** ILL KIKC YOU I SWEAR TO GOD

 **Joe:** Wtf 

**Aron:** I'm scared to click on it

 **[Joe** liked **Aron** 's message **]**

 **Joe:** ^^ what is it

 **James:** Aleks I swear to god if that's the Nutshack theme

 **Aleks:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**James:** ALEKS I SWEAR 

**Trevor:** What's the Nutshack?

 **James:** I'll get Brett back in here 

**James:** I'll tattle on your ass don't think I won't

 **Aron:** What are you guys talking about????

 **Joe:** ^ Honestly

 **[James** added **Brett Lloyd Hundley** to "EXTREME BOYS" **]**

 **James:** Hey **@Brett Lloyd Hundley** can you explain the Nutshack to everyone?

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** YO

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** ALEKS MY MAN WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** I’m in class rn but I’ll gladly skip out on that to inform the poor misguided youth

 **Trevor:** He's suspiciously quiet...

 **James:** I only know what it is bc he sends it to me E V E R Y morning

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** Lmao Aleks

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** Okay let me paste the explanation straight from Know Your Meme

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** The Nutshack was created by Ramon Lopez  & Jesse Hernandez. It was the first animated televsion series aimed at a Filipino-American audience. It first aired in 2007, with its second season airing in 2011 . The show follows Filipino American San Francisco native Phil, whose cousin Jack flies in from the Philippines to live with him in the Tenderloin district of the city. 

**Aron:** Oh

 **Joe:** Hey it was progressive, at least ??

 **Trevor:** Isn’t that the gay part of San Francisco? lol

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** The show received negative reviews from critics and is widely considered the worst animated series ever produced, with a 1.4/10 rating on iMDB from 101 users. Many online reviewers such as Pan-Pizza and The Mysterious Mr. Enter have voiced their disapproval of the show, with the latter describing it as the worst cartoon of the 2000s.

 **Aron:** OH.

 **Trevor:** Fuckin rip

 **Joe:** Holy shit

 **James:** He sends me the theme song every morning.

 **James:** Monday Aleks sent me the Nutshack theme but every 'Nutshack' was replaced with the entire Bee Movie script

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** HAHAHHAHA HOLY SHIT

 **Aleks:** that was a good one

 **Aleks:** good times

 **James:** you fUCKER

 **James:** WHERE ARE YOU

 **Aleks:** tomorrow i'll send you the theme but every 'nutshack' is replaced with a separate episode of the nutshack

 **James:** I'm blocking your number

 **Trevor:** I'm back I just listened to the theme song

 **Aleks:** YES

 **Trevor:** I???? Don't know what to say

 **Aleks:** lmao

 **Brett Lloyd Hundley:** lmao

 **[Brett Lloyd Hundley** liked **Aleks** 's message **]**  
**[Aleks** liked **Brett Lloyd Hundley** 's message **]**

 **James:** Well I'm glad you two had some bonding time

 **James:** Over my misery

 **Aleks:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thought I should share

 **James:** Now get out of here before I kick you

 **Aleks:** youre no fun

 **James:** I WILL MARCH DOWN TO YOUR CLASSROM RIGHT NOW I SWESR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The YouTube link works btw lol. It takes you to the original theme song. I think the meme has already died, but I'm going to post this anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the 'liking' notification too annoying? Let me know and I'll cut it out with no offense taken!


End file.
